"Asian Jake Paul" by iDubbbz and Boyinaband
"Asian Jake Paul" is a song by American YouTube personality Ian "iDubbbz" Carter featuring British YouTube personality and recording artist Dave "Boyinaband" Brown. The song was written by the two and was produced by Kustom Beats. It is a diss track aimed at fellow YouTube personality RiceGum, who was the subject of an episode of iDubbbz's viral "Content Cop" series. The single was released for digital download on October 3, 2017.4 It peaked at number 24 on the Billboard R&B/Hip-Hop Digital Song Sales chart. Lyrics (We will act immediately) IDubbbz: Calling all units, shots fired Shots fired in front of the Supreme store There's about to be a 261 in progress Send all available units Send in the back-up Send in the big gun Send in the canine unit Send in the... fuck I wanna be gay 'cause you're fucked and I wanna savor it But it's cool, after smashing you I'll PayPal you 2K Oh, no! You getting mad? Gonna knock the phone right out of my hand? That shit was fucking absurd You're a "rapper" who can't resolve shit with words? Talk like you eating some paste, ayy Is that your IQ or your age? Ayy Say to your audience's face, ayy How Jacob Sartorius tastes Ayy, you look afraid, must have seen a ghost writer Well, ditto, little bitch, but I'm not scared to show mine Boyinaband: Woo! You've been pretending Ever since your little rice balls descended Let kids think you did it all When you weren't capable of making up playground insults Whoo, that's bad, but then I heard you try to rap I was more disappointed than when I found out Casey Neistat didn't have nice tats Boy, gotta flex Gotta flex, flex, flex Because when you've got no personality Replace it with a Rolex You really don't see your friends rolling their eyes? Hoping to die, they're so tired Of you throwing the price of what you buy in their face No, no, no, no, you think they're gonna say IDubbbz: "Oh my God, you're such a legend You make me so wet with your reckless spending You gained my respect and you're oh so funny Please, take me to your mansion and fuck me!" You're fucking delusional So try your best to remember You are not a pimp You're a borderline sex offender Diss boy a flavour of the month But which is it, huh? A whiny Vietnamese wanna-be gangsta It's salt and vinegar You're like Kanye without the talent Like Jackie Chan but a little f----t Like Soulja Boy but... Actually, yeah, you're exactly like Soulja Boy & iDubbbz: Say you don't wanna look like a little bitch But, dude, you're gonna be crucified How can you claim that shit When you're too scared to go in on PewDiePie? IDubbbz: Little hoe, little bitch Suck my 5.3-inch dick Admit that you just got pounded I'd say "take the L" if you could pronounce it (Get it, because you're Asian?) (That's what you wanted, right?) ("Hey, let's make fun of the Asian boy with his Asian boyish eyes") Jesus Christ, you're as predictable as a house tour To call you surface level would be an insult to the ground floor Boyinaband: Whatever you've promised to follow, you've quit You can't persist for shit, you narcissistic prick Your audience is fickle, here's what I predict Your channel's bound to crash down to rubble (oh, no!) How the fuck can someone called gum Not realize they're in a bubble? But let me guess, I'm irrelevant, right? Isn't that your excuse? When you're too stupid to explain your views 'Cause you're as basic as a one-block Rubik's Cube You're an insecure, unoriginal, little bitch and that's that So, come to think of it You're actually the dog filter on Snapchat IDubbbz: Got cash, cash, money and the views and the clicks And yet you're always gonna be a little bitch Now I'm finished as planned It was just three minutes so it wasn't that bad But I got one question to ask you, bro Did it feel good, though? crow caw echoes* Why It Rocks # The production is great, with a catchy beat. # Both iDubbbz and Boyinaband wrote great lyrics that actually diss RiceGum. # Unlike RiceGum, neither iDubbbz nor Boyinaband brag about their wealth. # The lyrics, if the deeper meanings are understood, are very funny and what one would expect from a comedian like iDubbbz. # The cover art, while simplistic, is great. # The music video is shot well and references Content Cop and iDubbbz's other videos. # Adding onto the music video, PewDiePie makes a special guest appearance to (silently) voice out his support for iDubbbz and his disgust towards RiceGum. # At the very end, iDubbbz uses RiceGum's own attack against him. # Lots of name drops of both celebrities and other YouTubers: Kanye West, Jackie Chan, Soulja Boy, Casey Neistat... # Great use of wordplay. # This Is The Best Youtuber Diss Track From a Non-Rapper Bad Quality # There are offensive lyrics just like any iDubbbz video. Though happily, they are in a insignificant number. Music Video Category:Diss tracks Category:2010s Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Internet memes